Cet éclat-là
by jetepromets
Summary: OS. Quand Thomas arrive au Labyrinthe, il doit effectuer un stage dans chaque métier du bloc. D'abord, c'est chez les Trancheurs; avec Winston, le maton. Il est bizarre, celui-là, et il lui fait peur, un peu; beaucoup; avec cet éclat-là dans ses yeux noirs. (slash)


**_Disclamer_ : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _James Dashner_

 ** _Rating et avertissement_ : ** _T._ C'est un slash, c'est-à-dire une relation entre deux messieurs. Langage vulgaire par moment, mais sinon, le reste, ça va.

 **Playlist:** j'ai écouté pendant six heures (d'affilées, oui !) le cover _Can you feel my love?_ (la chanson est une merveille, moi qui n'écoute pas vraiment du métal t'habitude, c'est l'une de mes musiques préf' !) de _Leni Tzanova,_ que j'aime beaucoup et que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

 **Note:** c'est ma première fiction du Labyrinthe, et j'en suis pas très fière, j'avoue. A la base, ça devait être un Newt/Thomas mais c'est parti en Winston/Thomas comme par magie. J'crois que je suis la première à faire ce couple (sur ce site, enfin) alors soyez très gentils les loulous. Je suis pas contente du résultat mais j'avais envie de publier cette histoire car j'ai passé six heures d'affilées dessus, donc j'avais vraiment envie de la partager pour tout le temps que je mis pour faire ce OS de _13 pages_ (arrêtez c'est la plus longue fiction que j'ai faite à ce jour, c'est la seule chose dont je suis fière dans ce OS) Enfin bref, j'arrête de parler. Dîtes-moi si un Newt/Thomas avec lemon vous intéresse, car ça devait être l'idée de base de cette OS.

Gros bisous à tous, et excusez mes fautes d'othographes qui m'ont échappées !

* * *

Thomas a la tête pleine d'idées et il n'arrive pas à réfléchir; correctement, comprenez. Lui, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer une seconde; penser correctement, et bien, surtout; faire le point, maintenant; sur ce qui arrive aujourd'hui et autour de lui; surtout autour de lui, bordel.

Autour de lui y'a tout et rien en même temps; c'est pour cette raison, que peut-être, il n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Ça paraît irréel; et puis, _est-ce que tout ça, c'était réel, au final? Peut-être que tu dors, là ? Peut-être que tu dois te réveiller, Thomas?_ Bordel, _pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas?_

Thomas, il aurait pincé son bras ou sauter d'un mur pour sortir de là, savez. Peut-être même qu'il se serait planté un couteau dans le cœur; pour partir d'ici, s'enfuir de là, loin, très loin; pour ne plus voir les regards des autres mecs un peu bizarres, plutôt menaçants; pour ne plus voir ces murs, en face de lui; qui le nargue, qui l'invite; qui l'appelle.

Mais Alby lui avait dit de pas bouger son cul de la chaise, à l'abattoir, et avait ordonné à Winston de _surveiller le nouveau un peu con un peu chiant qui commence déjà à se prendre pour un héros; enfin tu vois le genre, hein, j't'apprends rien._

Peut-être que Winston avait vu le genre parce que, tous, en arrivant ici, se sont pris pour des héros, pendant quelques jours, quelques heures, quelques secondes. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, les héros ont disparu de tous les cœurs et de toutes les pensées; peut-être même qu'ils sont morts et enterrés?

Alby lui avait qu'il passerait par tous les métiers du bloc, pour trouver sa place; et Thomas s'est retenu de rire; pendant un temps inférieur à une seconde, il avait envie de lui dire, avec la rage au cœur; _tu crois que je vais rester ici?_

Et c'est la vérité, au fond; Thomas, ça le rend malade, de penser qu'il restera ici pour un bout de temps; ça le rend tellement malade qu'il évite d'y penser. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il est au bloc, et il a tant de rage au cœur qui fini par lui prendre aux tripes que ça lui donne envie de vomir. Alors Thomas ne mourra pas ici, pas là; pas maintenant.

\- Bon l'nouveau, commence Winston, las, une manchette à la main.

\- Mon nom c'est Thomas, coupe-t-il, l'air vexé et les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme renifle, méprisant : mais c'est pas nouveau, pour lui, pour Thomas; tout le monde le méprise, ici, sauf le gars Chuck; lui, il est cool et Thomas l'aime bien.

\- Ici, _Thomas,_ t'es chez les Trancheurs, et faut pas que t'es peur de te salir les mains. On s'occupe des animaux, on les panses et les nourries. Si c'est pas ton truc, les bêtes, tu peux réparer les barrières et ramasser du plonk.

Thomas ne dit rien.

\- Je m'en fiche pas mal, de ce que tu veux faire, en fait. Du moment que tu sers à quelque chose et que tu fous pas la merde entre les autres Trancheurs, on pourra peut-être envisager d'avoir une relation stable, sans que j'ai envie de te foutre des claques au visage.

\- Quel honneur, murmure-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Winston rit, un peu; Thomas, il ne sait pas si c'est pour se foutre de lui ou parce qu'il l'a trouvé drôle, un peu, sur le coup. Et de toute manière, Winston lui fait trop peur pour qu'il lui pose la question.

Winston, il a toujours sa manchette à la main et cet éclat dans ses yeux noirs; surtout quand il tranche les bêtes; et c'est un peu trop flippant pour Thomas, voyez. Parfois, il se dit que Winston, il doit vraiment aimer son métier; et c'est encore beaucoup plus flippant. Et quand Thomas a su que son premier jour de stage était chez les Trancheurs, avec Winston comme Maton, évidemment; il avait eu l'envie de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, parce que bordel; _Winston fait flipper._

\- Alors ?

Thomas sursaute.

\- Quoi ? bafouille-t-il.

Winston soupire, et le fusille du regard; le brun frisonne; de peur, de froid même si il faisait chaud.

\- Tu préfères faire quoi, aujourd'hui? Bêtes ou barrières ?

Thomas, il l'a envie de lui dire; _celui où je serais le plus loin de toi,_ mais il ne le dit pas, évidemment; parce que c'est jamais bon de dire ça à quelqu'un qui a une manchette à la main, et encore plus si cette personne se nomme Winston.

Et puis peut-importe où irait Thomas, le Maton aurait toute de même ses yeux collés sur le brun; en attente d'une erreur, d'une connerie; pour le renvoyer à Alby, sûrement; parce que Thomas, il n'est pas très apprécié, vous savez.

\- Barrières, répondit finalement le tocard. Les bêtes, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Winston marmonne un truc dans sa barbe; un _tu m'étonnes_ dit assez fort pour que Thomas l'entende. Et ce dernier ne répond pas.

* * *

Thomas, il n'est pas doué pour les bêtes et ni pour les barrières non plus, apparemment. Lui, il est doué pour courir; mais ça, Newt et Alby ne veulent pas l'entendre; même si le brun a beau leur crier aux oreilles depuis son arrivée.

Alors évidemment; Thomas, il galère avec ses foutus barrières et les autres Trancheurs, certains devant être normalement à l'Abattoir, passent devant lui, l'air de rien, avec des regards peu discrets et beaucoup moqueurs aux yeux. Et les autres Trancheurs, à côté de lui, ils l'ignorent : et pourtant, sa galère se fait ressentir dans tout le bloc, puisque Chuck vient le voir, en fin d'après-midi.

\- Salut Thomas ! dit l'enfant, avec bonne humeur, en se rapprochant.

Le brun laisse tomber ses outils et se redresse, avec mal.

\- T'es pas censé travailler? il demande.

Chuck eu une moue surprise.

-Le Maton nous donne des pauses.

Thomas fronce les sourcils; il a les jambes faibles et un mal de dos qui lui fait tourner la tête; il a de la sueur sur le front et la gorge sèche.

\- T'en a de la chance, marmonne le blocard.

L'enfant lui demande comment ça va; si son premier jour se passe bien et si les autres sont gentils avec lui; et si il réussit, aussi; il demande ça avec tout l'innocence d'un enfant, et Thomas, ça lui donne un peu de baume au cœur. Il sourit.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. J'ai un peu de mal avec cette barrière, mais rien de grave.

Il ment mais c'est pour la bonne cause; la barrière, ça fait depuis trois heures qu'il est dessus; alors on peut dire que ça commence à être grave, à ce stade-là. Et puis il se sent pas bien, Thomas; il a la tête qui tourne.

-Ça va, Thomas ? s'inquiète le torcheur. T'es tout pâle.

Thomas a les jambes qui tremblent et ses yeux voient flou; il a du mal à distinguer le visage de son ami; mais il sourit quand même.

\- Ouais Chuckie, dit-il. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Y'a le soleil qui tape sur son crâne et la chaleur qui emprisonne tout corps.

\- Tu devrais y aller, coupe Thomas avant que l'enfant parle. J'ai encore plein de travail.

Chuckie le regarde longuement, sans rien dire.

\- D'accord, répondit-il finalement. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de moi.

Thomas sourit et Chuck s'en va en courant, en sautant, avec le bonheur d'un enfant.

Mais Thomas a du mal à le voir.

Quand il se rabaisse pour atteindre la barrière, il a l'impression de donner tout l'effort du monde par ce geste; et il a les mains qui tremblent et du mal à respirer.

Il ferme ses yeux quelques secondes. Il voit des images qui défilent; des premières images qui ne reconnaît pas, tout d'abord; des souvenirs, peut-être? Puis il y a la boîte, le labyrinthe, Alby et Newt, et l'abattoir, et les Trancheurs, et Chuck; et Winston et cet éclat dans ses yeux.

 _Salaud Salaud Salaud Salaud Salaud Salaud Sal-_

Et Thomas ne voit plus rien.

* * *

Thomas se réveille à cause des cris dans l'autre pièce. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux; et les referment aussitôt à cause de la lumière.

Au début, il ne voit pas grand-chose; puis la tête de Chuck s'impose dans son champ de vision.

-Thomas ! s'écria l'enfant.

Le brun grimace.

\- Ne crie pas, marmonne-t-il.

L'enfant rougit en s'excusant.

\- J'suis où ? il demande en se redressant.

\- A l'infirmerie. T'as fait un malaise d'après Clint, mais rien de grave ! s'empresse-t-il de rajouter. Avec la chaleur et le manque d'eau, ils pensent que c'est pour ça.

Ils, c'étaient Clint et Jeff, les medjacks; ceux qui s'occupent des autres avant de s'occuper d'eux.

Mais les cris se font toujours entendre; derrière la porte. Thomas lance un regard plein de question.

\- C'est Alby et Newt. Ils sont en train d'engueuler Winston.

\- Pourquoi ?

Chuck a une moue surprise.

-C'est à cause de lui que t'as fait un malaise.

Thomas, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Le Maton a pour responsabilités de s'occuper de son équipe, dit-il. Surtout des nouveaux en stage. Et Winston, lui, il a fait tout le contraire. D'abord, il t'a fait travailler avec des outils dangereux alors que tu n'as aucune expérience. Puis il t'a laissé mourir de soif, travailler au soleil sans pause et tout ça.

Thomas ne répond pas; il ne quitte pas la porte des yeux.

\- Alby est furieux. Newt, un peu moins. Mais c'est normal, il ne se met jamais en colère. Mais t'inquiète pas, il est en colère quand même.

Thomas ne répond pas. Silence.

\- Je vais aller chercher Clint, hésite Chuck. Ne bouge pas.

Thomas sourit, un peu.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Il rougie et bafouille des excuses; et alors que Chuck se lève, les cris cessent et la porte s'ouvre. Alby rentre, les traits tirés. Ses yeux se posent sur Thomas.

\- Il est réveillé, fait Chuck.

L'homme sourit.

-Je vois ça. Merci Chuck. Tu pourrais aller chercher Clint et Jeff ?

Avec un « bien sûr » aussitôt qu'Alby avait fini sa phrase, l'enfant accourt vers la sortie.

L'homme s'approche du lit du nouveau et s'assit sur la chaise, où Chuck était il y a quelques minutes avant.

\- Chuck est un gentil garçon, dit-il.

Thomas sourit.

\- Ouais, je sais. C'est le premier à avoir été gentil avec moi. Et toi aussi, après.

Alby sourit.

\- Je suis désolé pour Winston. C'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Thomas hausse les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas rancunier.

Alby rigole, et c'est vraiment ironique parce que; qui sait qui ils sont vraiment, ces tocards : car même eux, ils ne le savent pas. C'est ironique et triste en même temps.

Silence.

L'homme soupire.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux arrêter ton stage chez les Trancheurs. Passer directement chez les Torcheurs. Tu seras avec Chuck.

\- Je peux pas passer directement chez les Coureurs ? essaie le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'homme soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? continue Thomas, les sourcils froncés, impatient.

Le tocard lui lance un regard dur.

-Pas maintenant. On en reparlera plus tard, compris?

Thomas se mord la joue pour ne pas répliquer, et il se laisse tomber sur le lit. Il soupire, fort.

\- Autant finir avec les Trancheurs.

 _Et que, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, Winston me balancera sa machette dans le visage._

* * *

Thomas a passé sa soirée et la nuit à l'infirmerie, et au fond, c'est une bonne chose, vraiment; il était fatigué d'avance face aux remarques de Gally, aux regards inquiets de Chuck et de Newt, et à l'éclat des yeux de Winston.

Et cet éclat, il l'a revu le lendemain.

* * *

Quand Thomas est arrivé à l'abattoir, Winston était là. Il est toujours là, de toute manière; il doit passer tout son temps à l'abattoir, tellement il aime ça. C'est glauque et ça fout des frissons à Thomas; Winston lui-même, lui fout des frissons dans le dos.

Il est plus grand que Thomas et il a plus de force, aussi; plus de muscles, sûrement grâce au métier de Trancheur, aussi. Chuck lui a dit que Winston, c'était Le Boucher; c'était son nom, son surnom; c'était lui. C'était flippant.

\- Un problème ? fait-il.

Thomas sursaute.

\- Tu me fixes depuis cinq minutes, dit-il.

Winston a un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Je voulais pas te déranger, ment le brun.

Le Boucher roule des yeux, encore et toujours avec sa machette et son sourire aussi dangereux qu'un couteau. Il se rapproche. Thomas ne recule pas.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu t'occupes des bêtes.

\- Je ne suis…

\- Pas doué, je sais, coupe le Maton. Mais t'es aussi une catastrophe avec les barrières alors faut bien d'envoyer quelque part.

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je vais pas te faire égorger du porc, t'inquiètes pas.

Thomas se vexe.

\- Je pourrais le faire.

Le Trancheur le regarde, avec cet éclat et cette lieur moqueuse, un sourcil levé. Un seul.

-Vraiment ?

Silence.

\- C'est pas la question, crache Thomas, énervé. Je ne veux pas faire Trancheur, de toute manière.

Winston éclate de rire.

-Ça tombe bien, les Trancheurs ne veulent pas de toi non plus.

Thomas se rapproche, les sourcils froncés et le nez retroussé.

\- Et qui te dit que je voudrais de vous, moi aussi ? Avoir un con à la place d'un maton, c'est pas mon truc.

Le Boucher ne plisse pas le front, ne retrousse pas le nez; il ne sourit pas, il ne répond pas. Il ne bouge pas. Il y a juste cet éclat dans ses yeux; la même lorsqu'il égorge les bêtes; mais cette fois, ce n'est pas vers et pour les bêtes : c'est Thomas, la cible; la victime, peut-être.

\- Il se passe quoi, ici ? résonne la voix grave d'Alby.

L'homme est accompagné de Newt, comme t'habitude. Et il y a comme tous les blocards qui se sont donnés rendez-vous.

-Il m'a cherché, s'écrie Thomas, en tournant vers l'homme.

Gally roule des yeux.

-Stop de faire la victime le nouveau, siffle-t-il, en se rapprochant, menaçant.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi !

Gally a un rictus.

\- Arrêtez ça, claque la voix de Newt, froide.

Le bâtisseur renifle.

\- Thomas, tu me suis, fait Alby. Les autres, au travail.

* * *

La première chose que dit Alby, c'est:

-T'es fatiguant.

Thomas ferme fort les yeux.

-C'est lui qui m'a cherché.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Je t'ai déjà parlé des règles, n'est-ce pas ?

Thomas ne répond pas.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répète l'homme, en articulant toutes les syllabes.

Thomas hoche la tête, à contre cœur. Il a toujours ses yeux fermés.

-Bien. Récite-les moi.

Le nouveau soupire, et garde le silence.

-Je les connais, je n'ai pas besoin…

-Récite les moi. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tocard.

Il se racle la gorge.

-Je ne t'entends pas.

Et Alby a fini par l'entendre, au final.

* * *

Thomas marche dans la forêt le plus vite possible; on pourrait presque dire qu'il court, même. Il a juste envie de s'éloigner un maximum des autres, des murs, de là, du bloc; il a comme envie de rentrer chez lui même si il n'a pas de maison. Il n'a rien; mais qui dit qu'avant il avait eu quelque chose ? Thomas ne peut s'empêcher de penser, sans arrêt. Il pense à sa vie d'avant; du moins, il l'imagine, puisqu'il ne s'en souvient pas.

 _Chacun doit accomplir sa tâche. Pas de place pour les fainéants._

Il espère avoir été heureux, dans son autre vie; il espère avoir su trouver sa place, un équilibre. Il espère avoir eu la satisfaction d'être utile, d'être important. Avoir fait des choses importantes et qui ont un sens. Il espère avoir travaillé dur pour être devenu ce qu'il était; il espère même avoir été une bonne personne.

Et il se met à courir.

 _Ne jamais blesser un autre Blocard. Faire confiance à tout le monde._

Il espère avoir construit quelque chose, avec les autres, savez. Une relation, une infinité, une complicité; avoir eu quelque chose de solide, d'important, aussi. Ce genre de relation qui vous fait rire et sourire comme un idiot, comme quelqu'un d'heureux. Il espère avoir fermé les yeux sans peur, la main enlacée avec une autre; il espère avoir réussi à dormir sans crainte face aux personnes qu'il l'entoure.

Et il court toujours, des larmes sous ses paupières.

 _Ne jamais franchir les murs du Bloc._

Il espère avoir été libre, avant. Avoir été libre de ses mouvements et de sa vie; et de ses pensées, et de ces choix. Il espère avoir fait ce qu'il lui a plu, sans y avoir été forcé; avoir pris la décision lui-même, par envie, par désir, parce qu'il est le maître de son destin et de sa vie; surtout de sa vie, bordel. Il espère avoir connu d'autres choses que des murs, comme aujourd'hui; il espère qu'il a été partout et ailleurs en même temps; qu'il était libre comme un oiseau, et qu'il a volé comme les oiseaux; avec tant de joie et facilité, et d'envie; toujours avec l'envie de ce que l'on fait et de ce que l'on est.

Et il court toujours, des larmes sous ses paupières et sur ses joues.

Puis il finit par tomber comme un oiseau touché en plein cœur.

Il ne se relève pas; il se laisse tomber, il se laisse là; par terre et seul comme ces espérances sur sa vie passée.

Et il pleure comme un enfant, sans vraiment s'arrêter; sans vraiment rien contrôler; mais c'est pas comme si il contrôlait quelque chose aujourd'hui; même sa vie, il ne la contrôle pas. Thomas, la seule chose où il a un minimum de pouvoir, c'est sur ses sentiments; même pas sur ses propres pensées, faut dire. Ses pauvres pensées sont remplies de souvenirs irréels ou réels, il ne sait pas; et c'est vraiment ironique car il ne sait pas grand-chose, Thomas; il connaît juste son prénom et il faut être positif et se dire que, putain, c'est un début.

Mais il n'y arrive pas.

* * *

La première chose qu'il voit quand il ouvre ses yeux, c'est un regard avec un éclat particulier, qui le fixe, l'air indifférent; mais légèrement interrogatif. Il fait presque nuit, dans la forêt; ou peut-être que c'est juste les arbres qui donnent cette impression; Thomas ne sait pas, encore une fois.

C'est comme un rêve car tout paraît fluide, irréel.

Winston est accroupi à sa hauteur, et lui, il est assis à un arbre. Il le regarde sans rien dire.

 _Est-ce réel?_

-Tout le monde te cherche, l'nouveau, dit le Maton.

Thomas ne dit rien. Il le fixe, les sourcils froncés.

-T'as pleuré ? T'as les yeux rouges.

Il ne dit rien.

\- Bon, bouge-toi. Il va faire nuit, et en plus, t'es crade.

Les habits de Thomas sont sales; à cause de la chute, sûrement. Mais il s'en fiche pas mal. Il se racle la gorge.

-Est-ce.. Est-ce que c'est réel ? il demande.

Winston le regarde bizarrement.

-T'es sérieux mec ?

Thomas fronce encore plus ses sourcils.

Y'a un silence pendant que Winston se redresse, et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il tape du pied.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? demande Thomas.

-J'ai pas le temps d'être en colère pour un tocard comme toi, fait-il.

Thomas baisse la tête: il a la gorge qui le serre atrocement. Ça, il le sait.

-Mais mec, écoute, désolé pour la dernière fois, soupire Winston. T'avoir laissé travailler toute la journée sans eau, sans pause. Même Gally a trouvé ça moche.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demande Thomas, sans s'en empêcher.

Le Trancheur a un rictus.

-J't'avais oublié, fait-il.

Thomas lui lance un regard noir, et il se redresse, prêt à s'en aller.

-T'es susceptible, comme mec, se moque-t-il.

Mais Thomas ne se retourne pas.

Winston lui prend violemment le poignet, et le force à se retourner. Thomas essaie de se dégager, mais il n'y arrive pas.

-Parce que tu débarques là, comme un prince, comme un héros. Un héros qui croit qu'il n'a pas de limites, qu'il peut faire tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, le nouveau. Chaque personne a ses limites, et chaque tocard est important dans le bloc. Tu penses que tout est facile, ici. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, sinon on se serait déjà barrés depuis longtemps.

Thomas le regarde; et il a la mâchoire fermée.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, répète-t-il. On est toujours là, certains depuis des années, et si tu penses devenir fou, dis-toi que ce n'est que le début.

Il se dégage de son emprise.

-Et toi, fait-il, t'es fou ?

Winston fronce les sourcils.

-Peut-être un peu, comme tout le monde.

-Je le savais déjà.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Ne fais pas le malin, l'nouveau.

-Arrête de m'appeler le nouveau.

-Comme tu voudras, le nouveau.

-Sale con.

Il rit, avec cet éclat dans ses yeux.

-Merci.

Ils se regardent, un peu gênés, au fil d'une seconde.

-Faut y'aller, non? Tu me disais que les autres me cherchaient.

-Ouais. Quelle idée de se barrer comme ça.

-La ferme.

Thomas se retourne et s'éloigne.

-Tu ne viens pas ? fait-il, en se retournant.

Winston était resté là-bas, les sourcils froncés, le regard dans le vide.

-Je pensais à quelque chose.

Thomas ne sait pas quoi dire.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

Winston lève ses yeux vers lui.

-Je te laisse, alors? hésite le brun, maladroit.

Y'avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux noirs qui lui donnait un frisson dans le dos; mais pas de peur, cette fois; ni de froid, aussi.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Et ferme les yeux.

Thomas le regarde bizarrement.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Se moque le Maton.

-Te vexe pas, mais j'ai pas envie de finir comme l'une de tes bêtes.

-Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, se vexe-t-il.

-C'est bien une phrase de psychopathe, ça, fait le brun.

Il rit.

\- S'il te plaît.

Et par envie, par désir, par confiance peut-être, Thomas ferme ses yeux, lentement. Il se concentre sur chaque bruit qui l'entoure; et il sent Winston se déplacer à ses côtés. Il est un peu plus grand que lui, mais Thomas court plus vite, si il veut s'enfuir. Et puis, le Trancheur n'était pas en compagnie de se machette; alors il y avait un côté rassurant, pour Thomas.

Il sent un de ses doigts venir déplacer les mèches noirs de son front, frôlant son visage; aussi douce qu'une caresse. Thomas se tend un peu mais il ne dit rien; et il ne bouge pas. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le doigt fait le contour de son visage, doucement; avec une douceur qui surprend Thomas et qui fait battre son cœur plus vite; son doigt passe par son front, sa joue gauche, son menton, sa joue droite; et passe doucement sur ses paupières, sur son nez, pour finir caresser ses lèvres.

Et il se retire.

-C'est bon.

Thomas ouvre les yeux; il a les joues rouges.

-Recommence, fait-il.

Winston a un rictus.

-Non.

Thomas fronce les sourcils.

-Oublie ça l'nouveau.

-Non.

Winston lui lance un regard noir; mais Thomas en a pas peur, et il le dit, même:

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Je sais. Toi, t'as peur de rien, hein?

Thomas ravale sa salive et il ne répond pas; alors le maton s'éloigne.

Et Thomas reste là, les yeux dans le vide. Il trouve le courage de le dire, à voix haute, et fort; tellement fort que les autres tocards pourraient l'entendre.

-Tu vas rire mais je crois que je flippe, là. T'avoir aimé ça.

Il entend le rire de Winston.

-Alors je te laisse avec cette peur-là.


End file.
